The present invention relates to a key duplicating machine which duplicates a key by utilizing the key codes through a pressing process by use of a punch and a die into which said punch is inserted.
The serrated portion of an ordinary genuine key is made up with cuts having particular depths and formed in a specified pitch, with the shoulder portions being the datum.
These cuts are formed based on the predetermined pitch codes (1 through 8, for example) and the predetermined depth codes (1 through 4, for example), and the key is provided with the code symbols indicating those codes. Therefore, by providing shoulder portions 9 which becomes the datum of pitch on the portion 8 to be serrated of a blank key 7 and by providing serrations which correspond to aforesaid code symbols, with said shoulder portions 9 being the datum as shown in FIG. 14, it becomes possible to duplicate a key.
And, the key duplicating machine used for such a purpose consisted of a key-holding means to support said key, a rotary cutter, and a feeding device to move aforesaid key-holding means longitudinally and transversely on the machine by the predetermined pitch.
However, on the conventional key duplicating machine, there has been a problem that it becomes large in total size as a device and is inconvenient to carry because it is provided with a motor, etc. for driving a cutter.